


4 weeks

by maruon



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, i hate english fuck fuck it fucjeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maruon/pseuds/maruon
Summary: they are gay and umi is shy





	4 weeks

**Author's Note:**

> DAYA THAK YOU SO MUCH FOR PROOFREADING THIS SHIT ill never translate my works into english again

One morning Kotori smiled to her - like always. Actually, her smile looked tired; maybe because she decided to sew all night. She smiled, and Umi’s heart sank. She suddenly saw in Kotori’s face something that she had never seen before.

“This is terrible. Oh God. What should I do?”

During the first week Umi told herself that she was just a little emotional. All of these lives, dresses that were too short - they all transformed into one big shock wave. Kotori was just peacefully passing by, when that shock wave threw her beautiful face into Umi’s thoughts.

Erm. Well.

Anyway, there are no “feelings”. Relationships are prohibited for idols. Yes, that’s right. She’s almost sure...

On the second week, Umi started thinking about a non-romantic relationship with a girl that she didn’t love. To be honest, those thoughts were there for only 5 minutes. After that Umi started shaming herself for being such a horrible person and couldn’t make herself to look at Kotori.

There was a peak on the third week - they had started getting ready for the next live, when Kotori asked Umi for help. Staying with Kotori one on one was terrible. She suddenly realised how strong her desire to at least take Kotori’s hand was. No. To hug her. To feel the weight of her body... After coming back to her senses, she got up from her chair and froze up in front of the window with an empty look in her eyes. There was no doubt - she had became a disgrace to her family.

Kotori softly poked her cheek and laughed.

“Poor Kotori… She doesn’t know how terrible I am…” She thought. 

Then, she loudly sighed.

After thinking in her bed about how soft and gentle Kotori’s touch was Umi hid her face in the pillow. The situation was a mess; she was envious of all those people who were perfectly fine, happy even, with their one-sided loves.

At the end of the fourth week they were left alone once again, this time - on the roof. Kotori’s smile looked tired again, it brought back Umi’s memories from the first day. She noticed that Sonoda was watching and walked up to her - for some reason, Umi stepped back, feeling the wall behind her.

“Umi, you know you’re very bad at lying, yes?”

“Y-yes... B-but I don’t understand why you are talking about this right now?”

“You’re also very bad at hiding, so you think that I don’t notice when you’re looking at me. Honestly, it’s even adorable!” Kotori quietly laughed, and Umi, who now understood everything, slid down. That’s it. So, this was how it all was going to end. She’ll never be able to stay as school idol. She’ll never be able to remain friends with Honoka, because Kotori will tell everything to her, and they both will despise her.

Kotori stroked her head. Removed hair from her face. 

Again. Her hands. There was nothing better than the feeling of her touch. 

“Actually, I love you too, Umi.”

“W-what?”

Umi wanted to ask her something. Maybe she didn’t hear that right? She couldn’t believe her ears. No one could be that lucky. She opened her mouth but her mind went blank; what was going on?

Kotori closed her eyes and kissed her. It was perfect, even though at first they couldn’t find the right positions for their heads, and even though they were trembling from their shyness. Their hearts were beating so fast that Umi was almost scared.

But all she could think about was Kotori.


End file.
